If You Are In Need
by patriettegirl
Summary: A/U 6 months after the incident with Anslo. Elizabeth's life has changed so much and now that Red is back, will he be able to help her put it all back together.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This popped into my head, this was the only way I could think of to get it out, so please enjoy. Also this is A/U. Ok so this is so going to be Lizzington, warning you now if you don't like it then don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Blacklist, or anything related to it.

Elizabeth Keen walked into her apartment late one night. It had been 6 months since the incident at the Post Office with Anslo Garrick; 6 months since she and Tom had decided to get a divorce; but most of all it had been 6 months since she had seen or heard from Raymond "Red" Reddington. After that day, she and Agent Ressler had been under orders from Director Cooper to locate and capture Red; but there was one thing that Lizzie had found it was that if Raymond Reddington the Concierge of Crime did not want to be found, then no one would be able to.

Lizzie went through the pile of mail in her hand, not surprised when she saw an envelope from her attorney; there was no point in opening it, she knew what it held. It was a copy of her divorce decree; it had been finalized last week and inside the envelope held the final piece telling her that she was no longer Mrs. Thomas Keen. Now she was just Ms. Elizabeth Keen, it was easier to keep Tom's name than to change it back. Tossing the pile on the entry table, Elizabeth kicked off her shoes and walked down the hall towards the kitchen. Days like today deserved a glass of wine, but it usually ended up being half the bottle before she went to bed. Pulling the Riesling from the fridge she opened it and poured herself a generous amount before making her way into the living room glass in one hand, bottle in the other.

Her new place was quiet, too quiet it seemed, hence why she was spending more time at the Post Office and less at home. Most days she was in early and out late looking for anything that would tell her where Red was. He had been silent in his communication, not even bothering to contact Dembe, it was apparent that he was not ready to be found yet, which was sad because Red was the only person that Lizzie felt wouldn't abandon her and yet here she sat all alone. She turned on the TV for background noise mainly; it was hard to really focus on it even in her solitude she always allowed for her mind to drift back to Red and some of his last words to her before his disappearance.

"_Lizzie I want you to know, wherever I am whatever I'm doing if you are in need I will be there."_

Every day since then with the Task Force looking for him, the divorce from Tom it had felt like she had needed him every day; and yet he had yet to show up and be there. It was disappointing in a way, but in the end it was something that she had started to accept months ago. Lizzie finished her wine choosing not to have her second glass tonight choosing to leave the almost empty bottle on the table in front of her, as she lay on her couch watching the news her feet curled up under, she couldn't help but think of Red and what he was doing as she began to drift off to dream.

*Across town

Raymond Reddington sat in front of the fire of his hotel, a scotch nestled in his grip and Dembe across from him holding a manila folder. In the two weeks since his return, he had been hiding and the only person who knew he was even back in DC was Dembe. He knew Dembe would be loyal to him and would not divulge his location to anyone and it was because of this that he was able to ask Dembe to bring him an update on Elizabeth. Dembe had passed him the folder and went to wait in the other room for instructions. Dembe had learned the Raymond was still trying to protect Elizabeth and would help his friend no matter the cost.

Red opened the folder and pulled out the documents that were enclosed within. At the top was a photo of Elizabeth taken only a few days ago according to the stamp. He noticed that she had looked tired and worn down almost. He couldn't believe that Agent Ressler or Director Cooper would allow her to continue working looking like she was exhausted. A few sheets outlined her new address as well as photos of the outside of her apartment; Red had thought it quaint and seemed to suit Lizzie well. One page went over her daily schedule, and minus Saturday afternoons spent running errands it was the same, an average of 10-12 hours at the Post Office before returning home and doing it all again the next day. The last page was a surprise to him, as it was a copy of her divorce decree. Upon seeing this Red realized that she must have taken his words to heart.

"_Lizzie, be careful of your husband." _

The memory of their last conversation drifted through his mind and he was not able to stop the thoughts that followed. She and Tom were over, she had divorced him and moved on with her life, but it wasn't a person that she had moved on with, it was her job. According to the information that he had in front of him, Lizzie worked more than anything else and was only home to sleep it seemed. Going back to that first picture, he couldn't help but notice that this Lizzie pictured was not the strong Elizabeth Keen that he had left 6 months ago. Red decided that it was time to get his Lizzie back and he was going to start tonight.

"Dembe, get the car, we're going out."

A/N: Please review they keep the creative juices flowing. I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I thought this would be one shot but decided that I couldn't do that this time around. So you all get a multi-chapter fic instead.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Lizzie peeked her eyes open, suddenly feeling very off in her own home. Ever since that day 6 months ago, she had considered herself a target to get to Red and that left her constantly on alert. As she saw a shadow creep around the living room she reached for her Sig Sauer and released the safety from its location under her couch pillow. Once whoever was in her place got close enough she was going to shot first and ask questions later. The shadow walked towards her and went to reach behind her and as they did, she sat up and drew her service weapon with her right hand and flicking the light on with her left.

"Hold it right there!" She paused as soon as she saw who was in her apartment, it couldn't be and yet she had to be sure. "Red?"

"Dear god Lizzie, are you trying to kill me, put that away before you shoot someone."

"I should shoot you, for breaking and entering! What the hell are you doing here Red? You understand that every federal agency is looking for you?" Lizzie still had her gun pointed directly at him still not lowering it.

"Well if you must know, I heard you needed me, so here I am." He said as he reached out and took the weapon from her grasp. Lizzie knew Red would not hurt so she gave it up freely; the urge to shoot him for leaving all those months ago didn't go away though.

"You heard I needed you, well I don't know what you heard exactly but I am just fine, I don't need you, unless you plan on going back to the Box." Sitting up further she brushed her hair back with her hand, hoping for any sort of distraction from the fact that on the day she needed Red the most in the last 6 months he just so happened to show up in her home. Reaching out she took the bottle of wine and began to refill her glass, it looked like she was going to need that second glass after all. "So you just show up after what 6 months and act like nothing has happened."

"No, a good many things have happened while I was away. For starters I see you moved, was that because of the divorce?"

"How did you know? Never mind you seem to know everything about my life. I forgot." Lizzie said as she brought the glass to her lips, before you could even tip it far enough back for a drink, Red pulled it out of her hands.

"That will be enough of that. I can see by the empty bottle you have already had too much to drink tonight." He said placing the glass back on the table.

"Well from what I understand you are not my father, so you can't tell me how to drink." She said as she reached for the glass next to him.

"Enough Lizzie" The force in his voice combined with his firm grip on her shoulders was enough for her to stop and take notice. It was the first good look she was able to get of him since waking up to find him in her home. She couldn't help but notice the sad look in his eyes as he watched her. It was then in that moment the Lizzie realized that Red knew her secret, she had missed him. In that moment her self control dissolved and the tears finally broke through their dams as she relished in the feel of having Red just look at her and see her and not Agent Keen.

She dropped her head and brought her hands up to cover her face as she started to cry harder. Her new position exposed the skin on her neck and she could feel Red's breaths as she cried. A moment later she felt the release of his hands on her shoulder as he moved to join her on the couch, he wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulled her in close to comfort her. The feel of his vest buttons under her hand brought a comforting feeling over her as he held her close, his smell that was of old wine and leather wrapped around her and it was in the moment that she finally felt relief.

Lizzie was unsure if it had been hours or minutes that she cried; she cried for getting Red captured by Anslo, she cried for her friends she had lost, for her failed marriage for everything until there was nothing left to cry over and when she was done she simply laid her head on Red's chest and allowed her hand to play with the buttons on his vest. When she was calm, she started to ask questions.

"How long have you been back?"

"Almost 2 weeks, I had Dembe run surveillance to see how you were doing."

"Is that how you knew about the divorce?"

"Yes and also that you needed me. What happened Lizzie after I left?" He asked as he rubbed small circles on her side.

"We kept the Post Office open and you became the priority. Every day it was how can we locate you, where could you be. I was asked numerous times if I had heard from you, got kinda old. I ended up working so much just trying to figure out where you might be and how I could contact you. The day you called I was in my home, packing my things. Tom and I decided to get a divorce after I decided that I didn't want to move. I liked my life here and I didn't want to leave it."

"Even with all the dangers that come from knowing me."

"Especially because of those; I needed to see you again and figured if I left I would never be able to."

"Is that why you have been working yourself to exhaustion day and night; so that you would be able to see me again."

"Yes."

"Lizzie, no matter where in the world you are, when I was ready to see you again I would find you. I found you here."

"I know, I just didn't want to leave."

"I can understand that. I cannot however understand why you would put your own health in jeopardy."

"What do you mean my health?"

"Lizzie, you are exhausted I could see that when I walked in, even in the dark. Your eyes are sunken in and you are pale. I can even feel your ribs under your shirt, all of them; you really are nothing but skin and bones at this point. Why hasn't anyone said anything to you?"

"Perhaps they didn't notice."

"Well I noticed."

"Well not everyone seems to care about me like you do Red."

Lizzie sat up, for as much as she loved being embraced by Red she had to put some space between them. Less than 2 weeks in town and he knew that she was working herself sick and barely eating. No one had caught it, for she was very good at hiding the fact that she was losing weight and as for working late and extra days, they assumed she was just determined to locate Reddington, no one questioned it.

"I'm beginning to see that, but how could a room full of FBI and CIA agents not notice that you are losing weight?"

"Because their task is about finding you, and if I mean so much to you like they think I do, then they would care less if I got run over by a car if it meant that you would return. If they noticed they didn't say anything or care because if it's the choice of a Profiler or a Career Criminal who do you think they are going to pick? My life is expendable if they are able to capture you."

She stood up and began pacing the floor as he watched her just vent everything that had been building up for the past 6 months. It was hard to imagine that she had held it together this long, knowing that she had no friends left at work that cared about her they only cared about her connection to Reddington.. Her marriage was over; heck she didn't even get the dog. All she had left was the chance that she might see Red again, and that it was had kept her going and in that moment Red just allowed for her to vent. As he was about to speak she continued on with her little rant.

"I have thought back to that day for the past 6 months, looking for clues or anything that would give me any idea to where you were. I went over old intel reports anything related to you that I could get my hands on just so that I could find you. I needed you back here. I kept hearing your words over and over again in my head that you would be here if I ever needed you and all the while that my life was crumbling around me I needed you and you weren't here. When realization hit that you weren't coming back anytime soon, I just pushed myself deeper into my job. I needed you, but you didn't need me, the famous Ray Reddington never needs anyone. I used to think you cared about me, I thought it was perhaps because I thought I was your daughter and when you said I wasn't I couldn't help but wonder why it was that you cared about me so much, and you know what I found, nothing. I could find no explanation or reason that you would care about me as much as you did; so when realization set in. I began to work and work and work and now here you are, coincidentally on the day that I needed you the most."

During her rant, she failed to notice him stand up and move to right in front of her. Reaching out he grabbed her arms and held her still in order to stop her pacing. As she looked up into his eyes, it was then that she finally got her reason for his concern, looking back at her was the look of a man in love with someone. Before she could react or say anything his mouth covered hers and he placed a strong kiss on her lips. After a moment he pulled away just a fraction of an inch and allowed himself to speak.

"Does that answer your question Lizzie?"

Her only response was to nod as he began to kiss her again.

A/N: Kind of the long way around, but I finally got there.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow, the reviews and the followers to this story truly amazes me. Never before has one of my stories gotten this much feedback so quickly. Thank you all for following and your kind reviews. Now that my semester is over, I hope to update quickly.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. The 3 John's are amazing!

Lizzie stood on tip toe and wrapped her arms around Red's neck bringing them even closer together. Red had one hand on her hip holding her against him while the other gripped the back of neck keeping their mouths joined as they continued to deepen the kiss. Lizzie heard a moan and she wasn't sure if it was from her or him as they each continued their assault and exploration of each other's mouth. Lizzie barely noticed when Red removed his hand from the back of her neck to around her waist; it wasn't until he slightly bent down and scooped her up under her knees that she realized that they were moving. Red carried her bridal style up the hall to her room, it didn't surprise her at all that he knew which one belonged to her considering he had never been there before; what did surprise her is that he didn't break their kiss during their journey.

Red walked over and placed Lizzie on the bed, as he did they broke their kiss and Lizzie moved towards the center of the bed. Red followed her leaning over her gently gliding a hand up her side to cup her face as she stretched up to meet him; once again bringing them into another passionate kiss. Both fought for control of the kiss, each trying to outdo the other as they silently played their game of domination. Somewhere in the back of Elizabeth's mind her voice of reason broke through and knew that they had to slow down if there was any chance of them salvaging a friendship on top of whatever else it was that they had just started.

Lizzie placed her hands on Red's chest using just enough pressure to push him back and get his attention.

"Red what are we doing?"

"I know Tom neglected you Lizzie, but if you don't know then he definitely didn't do it right."

Lizzie smiled at his comment, typical Red stating the obvious to what was happening.

"No I meant between us. I really am enjoying where this is going, but are we maybe rushing things? You just came back; I don't want to jump right in and tomorrow wake up to find you gone."

"I won't lie to you Lizzie, I can't stay. It's not safe for you if I'm here."

"Then take me with you."

"I can't."

"Why?"

Red's lips tightened as he listened to her plea to take her with him. It had perhaps been a mistake in him showing up at her side; but he had to see her after looking at the photo of her. She was so withdrawn and had been neglecting herself while he was away, and in the last 30 minutes since he arrived he managed to see her almost come to life around him, like a light had gone off inside her. Laying on his side, propped up by his bent elbow he looked at her and realized that she was completely serious; Lizzie wanted to go with him wherever that was if it meant that she was with him. Red was a career criminal, but he drew the line at Lizzie losing her job over him; he had worked so hard to make sure she had always been taken care of and yet she was willing to throw it all away for him. The gesture did not go unnoticed by Red.

Leaning over a bit, he placed a soft kiss on her lips before pulling away and bringing his hand up to cup her face and turning it towards him.

"Lizzie, coming back these past few weeks was selfish on my part. Being in town even this long has put you in danger. Anslo figured out that he could get to me by going after you; who else do you think has also figured that out? I will not put you in danger just to have you near me."

"I am in danger if you are here or not and we both know that."

"Think Lizzie, you cannot just leave one night, the FBI will know something is up and will consider you a traitor, you would never be able to return."

"I don't care. This pull, these feelings between us are worth more than my job."

"I do care. I will not let you ruin your life for me."

"Don't you think that's my choice to make?"

"No!"

"Red!"

"Lizzie, listen to me. I will not be the cause of your downfall."

"Red, you can take me with you, or I will pick up the phone and call Cooper, Ressler and Mallick now and they can put you in the box, and this time you won't get out and we both know that."

"Be rational Lizzie, if you call it in, they will suspect you as an accomplice."

"I DON'T CARE!"

Red knew that there was no way she was going to listen to him, so he did the next best thing to shut her up. He leaned in and kissed her deeply and roughly. He wasted no time in moving his hand back down her side and began to push up her shirt, exposing her warm skin to the cool air of the room. Lizzie moaned at his touch, Red used the opportunity to deepen their kiss further. Lizzie wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him against her. Their fight was frustrating her and it had turned her on more than her kiss with Red had, bending her knee she brought it flush with his hip, hoping that he would get the hint as to what it was that she was truly needing from him at this moment. Feeling his hand grab her thigh and pull it against him encouraged her more, perhaps she would be able to convince him that it was best if she came with him and not just stayed behind like a sitting duck . Lizzie used Red's distraction and managed to roll them so that she was now on top straddling him, once she knew he was pinned beneath her, she broke their kiss and held his arms above his head securing him in place.

"Now, before we continue this, which from where I am sitting seems like something that we both want. I will make my case for going with you. You will hear me out and you will not state your argument until I am done."

"Fine."

She sat up straight and reached for them hem of her shirt, crossing her arms she brought the garment over her head and threw it to land somewhere behind her. As she began to work on her bra, she started talking again.

"Now I am very much aware, that you Raymond Reddington can make clients disappear in 60 seconds, so think of me as a client." As she undid the clasp on her bra, the straps fell slack as did Red's jaw as he just watched her.

"I want to disappear with you, think about how we can make that happen." As the straps fell down her shoulders to her elbows, she brought her arm up and held the loose garment against her.

"I'm very aware how much you are enjoying this, and think of how much you can enjoy this if it's just you and me, no one knowing where in the world we are."

Wriggling out of her straps she removed the garment from her breasts exposing them to the cold air of the room.

"You say that my job is a factor, well think of a way that you would make me disappear and those I work for would be none the wiser as to the why of my disappearance, but the who." She brought her hands to the button on her slacks and undid it with the flick of her wrist before placing her hands on his chest. As she began to undo the knot on his tie, she noticed how his Adams apple moved as he swallowed a breath he wanted to release.

"I think that this is something that we could make happen." She said as she pulled the tie from its place under his shirt collar and dropped it on the floor next to her. The Hermes tie was one of his favorites and normally he would hate how it was being treated, but under Elizabeth's hands and what she was doing to him at this moment, he could care less. Slowly she began undoing the buttons on his vest as she laid out more of her ideas for him to consider.

"We all know that there are many people who are willing to use me to get to you. What if we made it look like it was one of them you caused me to disappear?" Pushing his vest open she began to work on the buttons of his shirt, amazed at how comfortable he was with her being in control. With deft fingers she watched as one by one the buttons opened to reveal his undershirt, never before had she been allowed to show this much control and the idea alone turned her on.

"Why can't we make me disappear with you Red?" She said as she leaned down and began to kiss him with a hunger she had reserved only for him. She felt his hand come up and hold her neck in place as he rolled them over and he was now on top of her.

Red looked at her with hunger and need. Her little show was enough to break his resolve and she had used his resources and own lines against him. She was now his client and one that he would move heaven and earth for if it meant that she could be with him. Her hints had laid out enough of a baseline for him to formulate a plan, but the execution would have to wait, right now he wanted Lizzie and that was the only thing on his mind. Pulling back he broke their kiss as he began to remove his vest, shirt and undershirt.

"Okay Lizzie, you win, but first, let's celebrate."

A/N: Really want to not change my rating, but I will if I have to. Please enjoy and review!


End file.
